


I'm Not Alive If I'm Lonely

by tomlenson



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Awkward Boners, Awkward Harry, Cheating, F/M, Fate, Female Louis, First Dates, Friends to Lovers, Gender Role Reversal, Morning After, Niall is the drinking buddy, Perrie is nearly mentioned, Perrie is the friend next door, Regular Harry Styles, The boyfriend doesn't have a name, Zayn isn't in this either, liam isn't in this, louis and her ex, sexual frustation, sorry - Freeform, soul mates, what is tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlenson/pseuds/tomlenson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lou accidentally climbs through her best friend neighbour’s window while drunk and maybe she finds her soul mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Alive If I'm Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> Title from: Perfect by Hedley - there really is no connection at all.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not know anyone in or know One Direction themselves. This work is entirely fictional which means I can write what I want. I also think I can write much better than I really do.
> 
> http://tickatocka.tumblr.com/post/85456038831/i-really-want-an-i-accidentally-broke-into-your  
> Based off this prompt.
> 
> Enjoy!

Part One

  Lou honestly has no idea why she even bothered going to college in the first place.  The place is such a bore and she can hardly be bothered to even get up _so early_ in the morning.  She is _not_ a morning person at all.

  Her last class is theatre which okay, she absolutely loves theatre and will always love it, but _still_ – all she wants to do is go home and cuddle with her boyfriend.

  So on her way home, back to her crumby little place that she found just after she met her boyfriend, she for some odd reason felt an unsettling in her stomach.  The flat was quiet when she entered, almost eerie as she made her way into it.  For some odd reason though, her stomach dropped at the thought that _something_ was not right.

  As she made her way further into the flat, however, that was when she heard it – the grunts, the moans.

  She did not even have to go to the bedroom to _know_ what was happening.

  But… _but_ , she needed the confirmation, to know that what her boyfriend is actually doing is real and she fucking _knew_ that he was doing this – god.  All the super late nights and the odd marks on his body that he tried to pass off from bruises he got from work.  How _fucking_ stupid Lou realizes she actually is.

  With all the anger she could muster up she stormed right for the door to their bedroom, not even hesitating as she swung the door open, purposefully allowing it to bang hard against the wall.  She watched with a glare as she the two bodies on the bed jumped apart, a sheer look of panic on both their faces.

  “Lou, it’s not what it looks like.”  Her boyfriend pleaded, his eyes wide and his face red with panic at the fact he has been caught.

  With a weak laugh, Lou just shook her head.  “What is it with men and saying ‘ _it’s not what it looks like_ ’, because honestly, I’m pretty sure it is what we _all_ know it looks like?”  She snapped with the sound of mockery clear in her voice.

  She noticed how the girl beneath her boyfriend physically flinched and proceeded to push her boyfriend away to try and get out of bed.  As she hurriedly attempted to slip on her clothes and run past Lou, she mumbled a soft, ‘ _sorry’_ , as she ran from the flat.

  As both the remaining two people in the room just waited for the sound of the door shutting, Lou did not even bother to stay in the room with a pig of a boyfriend.  “Y’know, my mum warned me about you – she just _knew_ how filthy you are, but for some reason I chose not to see that.  What a fucking mistake _that_ was.”

  However many protest her boyfriend made, Lou simply ignored it and continued on, not even bothering to put on her shoes fully – she just could _not_ deal with this shit right now.

  She pulled out her phone and shot out a quick text to her drinking friend to meet her down at the bar a block away because she needs a _fucking_ drink _right now._

  Seriously, Lou does not even know why she even bothers to date anymore because _clearly_ all they do is break her heart.  Her past boyfriend did that _exact same thing_.

  “Maybe I should just become a lesbian or something.”  She mumbled as she made her way down the street, kicking at the helpless loose pieces of gravel that scattered the sidewalk and glared at anyone who gave her an odd look walking past her.

  Her life is a joke, or so she thinks.

  She has always been such a bright and pleasant person to be around – loves kids and acting and wants to be able to spend the rest of her life doing what she loves if _someone_ would even give her the time of day. 

  Louis has a tendency to cause mayhem as well and she could hardly be bothered to care when she gets in trouble because for all those who were caused pain, there were always those who thought she was pure genius.  Those are the people she needs to start hanging around more.

  Lou met her third cheating boyfriend at the exact bar she is heading to now.  For some odd reason, she fell under his trap and soon enough, the two were officially dating a week later – such bullshit really.

  Looking back now, she can see all the flaws in what had even happened that night.  The bastard had been scouting out _all_ the girls that night, but Lou seemed to be the lucky one who was targeted right when she walked in.  Under the influence of alcohol, she eventually gave into the bastard’s insistent pleading.

  _Fuck_ , she was stupid.

  Now as the familiar sent of sweat and stale beer that wafted up anyone’s nose the moment they walk into the bar.  It felt like home to Lou.

  Forcing a smile on her face, she made her way over to her friend sitting at the bar, already elbows deep in alcohol as she sat beside him.

  “I propose a drinking challenge against my Irish friend, think you can keep tallies?”  She asked the bartender who simply gave her a sympathetic look.

  “Well this can’t be good, what happened?”  Niall asked as she took a long sip of the drink in his hand as he turned his attention to the petit girl beside him.

  “I caught the arsehole fucking someone else in our bed.”  Lou replied as she gave the bartender a thanking nod as the man placed a glass of beer in front of her.

  Niall nodded because they have been through this before, so as Niall simply nursed the drink in his hand, he watched as Lou continued to get the bartender to fill her drink up even if it’s half full half the time.

  It’s not long before Lou is absolutely shit faced and giggling at possibly everything.  Niall is close behind, holding Lou close as they make their way through the crowds, stopping to dance every once in a while.

  However, in no time, Lou finds Niall off sloppily kissing some tart, leaving Lou all alone.  With a small huff and a pout, Lou sets off to find her own _good time_.

  The music plays loudly and everything seems to pick up in speed.  Lou moves from one person to the next, sticking her tongue down as many people’s throats as she possibly can, not caring who it even is, that it only matters if they can keep her company for more than five minutes.

  The night carried on like that for a little while, Lou bouncing between all different people to _try and forget_ what she had witnessed earlier that night.

  Nothing made sense really, she thought they were happy.  The two had been fating since they finished high school.  Everyone thought they were the couple that people were always, ‘ _they’re still together?_ ’ but apparently not.

    Lou has not even the slightest clue what she could even have done wrong that would have had her boyfriend of four years deciding thought it was time to _try_ new people.  She _fucking_ loved him and thought they were going to be together for the rest of their lives, but honestly, _fuck him_ , if he wants to go and start having sex with other girls than so be it.

  As the night progressed, Louis found her pressed against a tall woman, about a head taller with her arms holding tightly to Lou’s waist and Lou’s own arms around the woman’s neck.  But after a little while, Lou feels a tap on her shoulder.  Breaking away from the woman, Lou turned to Niall who is looking at her friend and the woman with a worried expression.

  “Lou, I think it’s time to go.”  Niall announced, pulling the brunette away and towards the entrance of the bar.

  Lou however had a different plan in mind.  “How about you leave and I’ll stay for a little longer.  I’m _not_ leaving Niall.”  She snapped, and pulled her hand away from the grip Niall has it in.

  “Come on Lou, you need to leave.”

  “No Niall.”

  With that, Lou gave Niall a sort of sad smile before disappearing back into the crowd to continue on with the antics she had been doing before.

+++

  Lou has no idea when she finally stumbles out of the bar, but when she finally does, she can hardly see two feet in front of her.  The alcohol that buzzes through her veins is the only thing that is keeping her going at the moment.

  As she makes her way down the street, she takes a turn in the direction for her best friend’s house instead because going home like this is probably not a good idea, especially after what had happen.  Lou really does not feel like being framed for committing a homicide.  To top the whole cheating thing and her possible alcohol problem, going to jail with the excuse of ‘ _my boyfriend cheated on me, please let me free_ ’, she doubts will work.

  It is not until she actually makes it to the street she knows her friend lives on that she faces her biggest problem tonight.

  _What house is hers?_

  Lou stands at the end of the street with a deer-caught-in-the-headlights look because _oh fuck_.  She knows this though, she _knows_ this.  Perrie lives… three houses down from the one with the purple door, or is it two doors down?

  Lou began to walk, counting as she went when she reached the house with the purple door.  She honestly had no idea what she was even doing at this point because really, she could not even see that house _had_ the purple door, but she counted anyways.

  When she finally picked a house that she deemed as Perrie’s she stumbled up the front steps and towards the front window.  As she came to it, noticing the window propped open, she found herself with another problem; the problem of the screen.

  It took her a while to finally come up with just stabbing it with a stick until she could get a hand through to rip a big enough holes, but the sober side of herself decided to remove the wedges holding it in place. 

  It took her a while for her to finally get the window open, but when she did it almost felt like the greatest accomplishment anyone could ever achieve – drunk at least.

  When Lou made it into the condo, she stumbled around a bit as she maneuvered around the room, and honestly, when  the fuck did Perrie get cats because there are two weaving themselves around her legs, but oh well, she probably got them a little while ago or summat.  Lou has not been around here for a while, so that must be it.

  Finally finding the couch, Lou stripped herself from her clothes, they are damp and smell horribly, and as she fell onto the couch she was instantly out like a light.


End file.
